¡Vamos, Pikachu!
by Nintenasp14
Summary: (ONESHOT corto) Después de terminar su viaje en busca de Oh-oh. Ash recuerda el sueño que tuvo días antes y lo deja pensando de donde ira a futuro.


Hola soy PokeFan2511 con... mi primer fanfic, este fic se me ocurrió después de ver la película de "Yo te Elijo" que personalmente me encanto, **(AVISO DE SPOILERS)** y quisiera saber que opinan del fic, como también de mi forma de escribir y como mejorarla para futuros fics, sin nada mas que decir:

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

Finalmente el asunto de Marshadow y su aventura en busca de Ho-oh habían terminado. Hace unos momentos Ash se acababa de despedir de su rival Cross a las afueras del centro pokémon más cercano, y después de avanzar un poco se despidió de sus compañeros Verity y Sorrel prometiéndose volver a ver algún día. Ahora nuestro entrenador y su Pikachu siguen viajando con el objetivo de obtener las 8 medallas de la región de Kanto, participar en la liga Pokémon y que Ash se convierta en el mejor maestro Pokémon del mundo.

Pero hay algo que algo que al entrenador le inquieta…

-"Pikachu… recuerdas el sueño que tuve el día que perdí contra Cross" le dijo el entrenador a su Pokémon logrando llamar su atención.

-"Pika" dijo Pikachu quien estaba en su hombro, afirmando con la cabeza.

-"Además de hacerme dar cuenta de lo mucho que me importan mis Pokémon, hizo que me preguntara, ¿Qué habrá más allá además de lo que ya conozco y estoy por conocer de esta región, además de los lugares que he oído?", dijo el Ash algo pensativo.

-"Pika, Pi" respondió negando con la cabeza, dando a entender de que no sabía de otros lugares aparte de lo que había recorrido con su entrenador.

-"Bueno tenemos algunos lugares que quisiera visitar, como la torre quemada de la leyenda de los 3 perros legendarios o Pueblo Hojas Gemelas donde vive la madre de Verity" dijo Ash, recordando los lugares que había escuchado por parte de sus amigos en su viaje en busca de Ho-oh.

-"Pika, Pika, Pikachu" dijo Pikachu afirmativamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¿Pero dónde están esos lugares?... ya sé, se lo preguntare al Profesor Oak haciéndole una llamada en el siguiente centro Pokémon, jajaja" dijo Ash alegre, empezando a correr hacia el próximo Centro Pokémon

Esto tomo por sorpresa al ratón eléctrico quien se sujetó fuertemente del hombro de su entrenador.

* * *

Unas horas después, Ash finalmente llego a un Centro Pokémon en medio del camino, este le entrego sus Pokémon a la Enfermera Joy y mientras sus Pokémon eran curados aprovecho de llamar al Profesor Oak.

-"¡Hola profesor, como están allá en Pueblo paleta!" dijo el chico.

-"Hola Ash, estamos bien, por cierto tu madre dice que la llames más a menudo por que se preocupa por ti muchacho" le dijo el profesor, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del entrenador.

-"Está bien gracias por recordármelo" dijo Ash algo nervioso, recordando que no había llamado a su madre en mucho tiempo.

-"Bueno ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?" pregunto el profesor.

-"Por casualidad ¿usted sabe dónde queda la Torre Quemada y Pueblo Hojas Gemelas?" le pregunto Ash.

-"Claro muchacho, esos lugares están en la región de Johto y Sinnoh" le respondió profesor.

-"Región de Johto y Sinnoh… , ¡Lo sabía! hay muchos más lugares por visitar y conocer" dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Muchacho, en este mundo hay muchos más lugares y regiones por conocer de los que crees, y claro que eso incluye a los Pokémon" dijo el Profesor Oak soltando una pequeña risa, logrando despertar la curiosidad del entrenador.

-"¿Enserio? Dígame…" dijo Ash sorprendido.

-"¿Y si te lo digo después de que termines tu aventura por la Región Kanto?" le propuso el profesor.

-"De acuerdo, conseguiré las 8 medallas y participare en la liga Pokémon, para después ir por nuevas aventuras, gracias por todo profesor" dijo Ash decidido.

-"De nada Ash, te deseo suerte, adiós y cuídate" dijo finalmente el Profesor Oak mientras cerraba la vídeo llamada.

-"¡Adiós profesor!" dijo Ash.

-"Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, sus Pokémon ya están recuperados, puede pasar a recogerlos" oyó el entrenador por los altavoces del Centro Pokémon, para después ir rápido a recoger a sus 2 Pokémon donde la Enferma Joy, después de guardar la Pokébola de su Charizard y tomar entre sus brazos a Pikachu le agradeció por todo a la enfermera, para después prepararse para seguir con su viaje.

-"¡Bien Pikachu, vamos al siguiente gimnasio y después por más aventuras!", le dijo el entrenador a su Pokémon, mientras el ratón eléctrico saltaba al hombro del chico.

-"¡Pika, Pika!" dijo Pikachu alegremente.

-"¡Vamos!" grito Ash saliendo del Centro Pokémon, para después ir corriendo emocionado hacia el siguiente gimnasio por su 4ta medalla.

Lo que Ash no sabía es que sus aventuras por el vasto mundo Pokémon recién estaban comenzando…

* * *

 **¿Y bien que tal?**

Recomendaciones:

Corazón en Llamas - pokemonshipper3

Un aura de Hada - MariviEspeon

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
